RFID methods are widely used in a number of applications, including smart cards, item tracking in manufacturing and retail, etc. RFID tags are often used in trucking and warehousing environments. On some occasions, the user needs to locate a specific package among a group of packages. RFID readers are omnidirectional and thus, cannot determine the specific location of an RFID tag.